dead_risingfandomcom-20200223-history
Barricade Pair
Burt Thompson | s2 = Aaron Swoop | psycho = | weapon = Baseball Bat (Burt) | food = Cookies (x2)Only during the Barricade Pair mission | e2 = Milk | join = 10,000 | rescue = 20,000 | call =Somebody's barricaded a WOMEN'S CLOTHING SHOP in AL FRESCA PLAZA. From the looks of it, two people are hidin' inside.Dead Rising Game Script, IGN, (January, 2009). | prev = Cut From The Same Cloth | next = A Mother's Lament }} :See also Scoops Day 1 Part 1 for a walk-through of this scoop and four others on day one. Barricade Pair is a Dead Rising scoop in Al Fresca Plaza. Aaron Swoop and Burt Thompson are barricaded in Weber's Garments in Al Fresca Plaza. |- | Have Frank open the barricade. |- | Aaron is cowering in a corner, wailing and crying. |} Burt's attack , so the furniture is different and Aaron is absent]] Burt immediately starts to attack Frank. Frank will need to hit Burt a few times to get him and Aaron to join Frank, with a weapon that is not too powerful. When Burt says "Dammit! Just what I needed! Another crazy person harassing me!" and the yellow talk Action Icons appears, Frank can then talk to Burt, convincing him that Frank is bringing them to safety, and lead him back to the Security Room. Aaron will automatically join Frank when Burt does. Give Burt some of the health in the back and make sure both Burt and Aaron have a weapon. Note that when you give a survivor food, they drop the weapon and Frank needs to pick it up and give it to them again. Accidentally killing Burt If they are not rescued or are abandoned, once activated, all survivors progressively lose health until they die, usually around 35 game minutes after Frank leaves them and goes to another load screen area. Frank can wait to long to rescue Burt and Aaron, after Burt was activated (usually by walking to close to Weber's Garments) and Burt can have so little health, there is no way to beat Burt into joining Frank without killing Burt. Aaron will still join though. Killing Aaron If Frank kills Aaron, Burt will refuse to join and will continue to attack Frank. Even if Frank leaves the Al Fresca Plaza then returns shortly after, Burt will be waiting in the plaza to attack Frank. Burt: Shit! I ain't going anywhere with you. Burt: You think you can attack Aaron and get away with it!? Screw you! }} Dead_rising_barricade_pair_killing_aaron_(4).png|After leaving the plaza and returning, the barricade has returned, and Burt still wants to kill Frank. Dead_rising_barricade_pair_killing_aaron_(5).png|Burt attacking Frank Dead_rising_barricade_pair_killing_aaron.png A Mother's Lament Scoop , Aaron, Sophie and Leah|right|300px|thumb]] A game hour after (5 minutes real time) Otis calls Frank about Barricade Pair, Otis will call Frank about A Mother's Lament scoop, which is across the walkway in the Riverfield Jewelry store where Frank will find Leah Stein. For any significant distance back to the security room, Frank will have to carry Leah on his back, so have Frank give Aaron and Burt a weapon so they can defend themselves. Additional weapons and food During this scoop there are some additional food and weapons in the store which do not appear again. The following weapons are barricading the door: * Benches (2) * Cardboard Boxes (2) (often with Uncooked Pizza inside) * Chairs (green) (2) * Fence (2) * Plywood Panel * Steel Rack . ]] The following are in the back corner of the store near Aaron Swoop: * Cookies (2) * Milk * Cardboard Box Scoop expiration Trivia * If Frank kills Burt, Aaron will still join. The time limit counter on the watch screen for both Burt and Aaron disappears. * If Frank kills Aaron. The time limit counter on the watch screen for Burt (Barricade Pair A), does not disappear. Burt will not join, and will try to kill Frank. Images Outside Weber Garments Inside Weber Garments Escorting survivors back See also * Restaurant Man another scoop where Ronald Shiner also barricades himself in a store. * A Mother's Lament a scoop which takes place one hour after Barricade Pair, in the same plaza. Notes External links